What happened?
by MoonPrincessx3
Summary: Renee's POV on Bella's transformation throughout the saga. Post Breaking Dawn. Please read & review ! :


Another of my random stories. This is about Renee's feeling on Bella's transformation throughout the saga. It's Post Breaking dawn, only Renesmee isn't mention because Renee obviously doesn't know about her. So read and review please. Thanks :)

* * *

What happened to my daughter? We used to be inseparable. Our relationship wasn't like the normal mother-daughter bond. No, it was much more than that. We were best friends. Secrets were told, jokes were shared, and memories were made. So what actually strained our relationship?

Was it Phil? Bella was always supportive of him. I thought she liked him. Or at least she acted like she did. When Phil and I started dating almost five years ago, Bella was ecstatic. She helped me get ready for dates and gave me advice on how to keep up a conversation. She seemed so happy that I had finally found "the one"; she constantly told me how glad she was that I had found my other half. But then when Phil and I got married, she suddenly decided to move in with her father, Charlie. Why would she do such a thing? Like me, she hated Forks, Washington with a burning passion. So why would she spontaneously decide to permanently live there?

Or was it Edward? When she moved to Forks, Bella started dating a young man named Edward Cullen. Don't get me wrong, Edward was a very fine boy. Perfect grades, excellent manners, lovely family, and amazingly good looks. The only thing I have against him is the fact that he broke my baby's heart when he had to move. Carlisle, his adoptive father, got a new job at a hospital in Seattle, and the Cullens were forced to move. Edward broke up with Bella, and she slipped in to depression. Charlie made me come up to get her because she was like a zombie. The former deep, knowing, brown eyes were suddenly flat and lifeless. When I came to get her, she threw a huge tantrum - slamming doors and screaming at us - it was so unlike her.

Then suddenly Charlie called me, on the verge of hysterics. Apparently Bella and run off with Alice, Edward's adoptive sister, to go save Edward from something. We knew nothing because all she left was a note. She was even gone for three days! Finally, after what seemed like years, she returned with Edward, and their whole family moved back to Forks. Bella and Edward got back together almost immediately, and she acted like nothing had happened. How strange.

Then the unthinkable happened: One Saturday afternoon I get a call from Bella. She sounded like she was about to throw up. Eventually I got her to tell me what was bothering her, and I instantly regretted it - Edward and her were getting married! She was just eighteen. She was still just a child. My baby. I tried to act like I was happy because she was happy for me when I announced my engagement, but on the inside I was extremely upset. But my opinion didn't matter because it was Bella's life, not mine.

The wedding turned out beautifully, though. Bella went with a early nineteen-hundreds theme to match the ring Edward gave her. Rosalie, Edward's other adoptive sister, played the piano while Alice, the maid of honor, and then Bella and Charlie walked down the aisle. Overall, it was the prettiest wedding I had ever attended. I was glad that Bella too had found her "other half", even if she was too young.

So what happened? After the wedding, it seemed like Bella fell off the side of the Earth. No phone calls or emails or letters. Nothing. Charlie said she had caught some weird South American disease and was getting tests at the CDC. I didn't buy it for a minute. Something is wrong with my baby, and I need to know what! I'm her mother, for Pete's sake, what can't she tell me? I feel like I've lost my only child, and for some odd reason, I feel like I'm never going to get her back...

* * *

hmm. well, I don't like it. haha but I never seem to like any of my stories. I just feel like we need some Renee. lol. Maybe I'll write a sequel for when she comes to visit Bella in Forks. Should I? Tell me in a review please! (I accept anonymous reviews, btw) kthanks (:


End file.
